Just a feeling
by Latitude142
Summary: Set after Cyberwoman Janto Its my first fanfic so review me please Rated T for future chapters maybe!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan fic so please review me

**This is my first Fan fic so please review me.**

Ianto watched the captain working in the office and drifted away into a daydream, him and the captain, heat sweat gasps…Ianto stopped himself, this is wrong Lisa had only just died! What was he thinking? He loved Lisa and life without her was almost to much to bear, he woke up everyday in a trance and ambled round the hub making coffee and working in the archives like a zombie No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Jack out of his head, it was that kiss, THE kiss, the kiss that had brought him back after Lisa had attacked him, although he knew it was just to heal him he couldn't get it from his dreams and couldn't wait to for it to happen.

"IANTO!" Jack shouted from his office, Ianto rose the stairs with jacks' coffee.

"Here you go" Ianto handed jack the black mug trying to give him his best cheery smile. Jacks' brow furrowed above his brilliant blue eyes "Ianto?" the Welshman turned at the door before leaving tears already welling in his eyes, he was not supposed to cry in front of them especially not him. He had got lost in jacks eyes and was so mad at himself.

"Oh Yan!" said Jack rushing from behind his desk and embracing the Welshman, "I'm so sorry we didn't think how hard it's been for you since…since Lisa"

Ianto collapsed into the older mans embrace and sobbed "She's gone Jack, she's gone and all I can do is think about you!" Jack pulled away shocked, the Welshman looked up at him, Jack couldn't believe it, ever since he employed Ianto he had fancied him but he had never tried anything, he hadn't been sure that Ianto was like that.

"I now I have ruined everything!" jack snapped back to reality, and noticed the younger man again.

"Pardon?" Jack was confuse "what have you ruined?"

"Everything!" Ianto screamed, "ever since I met you Jack Harkness I couldn't stop wanting you, but I had Lisa and she kept my mind away from you, but she's gone and I still love her and now I only have you Jack, it's your entire fault you've ruined my life I've never liked a boy before and I'm scared Jack!" Jack stood staring as the Welshman poured his soul out to him and he couldn't do anything but to take the man in his arms again.

"Oh Yan, I know its hard and I'm sorry for what happened and I cant know what your going through but you have to calm down" Jack looked down into Iantos' eyes and the younger man felt suddenly calmer.

"Jack…?" Ianto looked up, his face inches from Jacks, and then he smiled his first real smile since Lisa died .He could feel his breath caressing the features of his face, Jack leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ianto breathed and his eyes closed, he searched his own mind, the kiss didn't feel wrong, it felt good, he opened his eyes and inspected Jacks face for signs, he was smiling, that's a good sign. "What am I going to do with you Ianto Jones?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I will try to

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (if only!)**

**Thanks for the reviews I am trying to improve my grammar .**

Lisa advanced towards him, her bloody arms stretched out grasping and grabbing at the air. She was joined by an evil ginning man licking is lips clean of the blood that was smeared across them.

"NOOO!" Ianto woke with a start and felt his body gravitate towards the nearest heat. He was comforted by the touch of the skin against his own.

"Lisa?" Ianto opened a bleary eye, no, it wasn't Lisa, the soft calming skin belonged to a quietly dozing Jack. Iantos mind woke up first he felt the guilt, of course it wasn't Lisa, Lisa was dead. Then His memory woke up, of course, it was _Jack _the man who had helped through all these tough times. His comfort, his council and his lover.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Ianto staring into them. Iantos guilt melted at the very sight of the deep blueness, like an ocean that glistened over the horizon beckoning adventure and the memories of times past.

Jack kissed Ianto softly on the mouth then rose; he stood un-ashamably naked in front of Ianto. "Well good morning Mr. Jones" he said with a cheeky grin stalking of towards the shower. Ianto smiled after him thinking of the events of the night before, how Jack had made him forget everything, his mind reeled back to the first time that they had sex.

--

They had been avoiding each other ever since that kiss in Jacks office. Ianto still wasn't sure what he wanted, he knew he wanted Jack he knew it when ever Jack walked past or smiled or shouted for him to make coffee. Still he didn't know what he wanted from Jack .After the kiss the relationship had gone back to a business arrangement. Until, of course, until they could no longer contain the tension that grew between them.

Jack had been sitting in his office; he had sent the others home early, everyone except Ianto who had insisted of looking after Myfanwy who was ill and refusing food. Ah Ianto! Jack could remember the kiss vividly, he remembered the soft touch of Iantos mouth, the tingle that spread through his body, he had tried to give the younger man space, Ianto was shy but Jack was beginning to get frustrated, he couldn't wait much longer. It was all he could do but to grab the Welshman whenever he was around and kiss him.

Jack looked down, and decided he needed to take a cold shower, grabbing some clean clothes he took of into the archives. In the lower levels there was a special bathroom meant for those in charge. It was made of gold and white marble. Jack was sure he wouldn't be disturbed down here as he was sure only he knew of the place.

Jack opened to door to the bathroom, taking off his shirt and under shirt and kicking off his shoes. Looking down to undo his belt he didn't notice the young Welshman freeze in horror, hands still to his head, covered in lather.

When jack finally did look up he too froze, his mouth dropping open. Neither man could tear their eyes away from the sight of each other no matter how hard they tried. Jack's eyes darted across the toned chest and stomach of the younger man before straying towards his hips. Ianto watched as a small smirk rose and fell quickly in the corner of Jacks mouth. Jack didn't want to give Ianto the wrong impression but he couldn't exactly hide his feelings at seeing Ianto naked, covered in soap with his hair all messed up.

It was now turn for Iantos eyes to stray to Jacks hips. Ianto was surprised to feel himself becoming aroused. He watched as Jack raised a brow, Ianto blushed but Jack flashed him a wolfish grin and dropped his pants.

Ianto took a small step back as Jacked stepped under the spray of the shower; still smiling Jack took Ianto by the arm. The younger man stopped backing up and allowed Jack to come closer. Jack took him in his arms. Pressing there bodies flush against each other, Ianto could feel Jacks arousal on his hip.

Surprising them both Ianto kissed Jack first, it was a hard, deep searching kiss that pushed Jack up against the marble tiles. This spurred Jack on who reciprocated with and even harder his hands wondering down from Iantos face and caressing Iantos body.

Finally coming up for air Ianto broke the silence "Jack I…" Jack smiled and put a finger to the younger mans lips. He kissed Ianto so hard that it sent a shiver through the younger mans body, and then they could no longer hold back. They explored each others bodies with their hands and their mouths. Finally Jack flipped Ianto against the wall "Jack…I…. want!" Ianto gasped, Jack slipped his hands around the Welshman's waist.

"What do you want?" Jack replied although he already knew he needed to hear from Ianto himself.

"I…want…YOU!" Ianto gave a sharp intake of breath as Jack gave him what he wanted, while nuzzling into his neck.

Finally when they when done they collapsed on the ground of the shower. Ianto began to laugh smiling at Jack and holding his hand. "That was…"Ianto smiled.

"Yes?"

"That was unexpected" Ianto looked at Jack,

"Should I be worried?" Jack said meeting his gaze.

"No! No, it's just, I've never… you know"

"Been with a man?" Jack said inching closer to Ianto, the wish to be near him was creeping back.

Ianto nodded still panting, Jacks heart leapt, he was Iantos first, he grinned at Ianto.

"Well I never would have guessed"


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto snuck through the door of the hub and looked around searching for Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ******

Ianto snuck through the door of the hub and looked around searching for Jack. He didn't want to talk to him, not after that argument. Going in quietly, so not to wake Jack, he hurried to the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway.

Stuck to his coffee machine was a single red rose and a note

_I'm sorry __cariad__ my life is too long and yours too short to spend it fighting J x_

Ianto fingered the angry purple bruise on his cheek but smiled, he loved when Jack was apologetic. He became so romantic and of course make-up sex was the best as Jack tried to adhere to his every whim to make him happy.

A noise came from the door as the others arrived. Ianto grabbed three cups and set about making them coffee. Walking into the hub he handed out the coffee and gave them his best good morning smile .Ianto placed the tray down on Gwen's desk and waited for the inevitable reaction.

"Ianto!" Tosh rushed forward and put a hand to his bruised face "what happened?"

"Its ok, Tosh I just fell over" Ianto batted her away and smiled, well he had provoked him…

Ianto didn't remember how it started but he remembered storming out of Jacks office with a naked Jack hot on his heels yelling at him.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"We aren't working now Jack ,you can't boss me around!"

Ianto remembered, they had been lying in bed, Jack had said something.

"I'm not your toy Jack, I'm not here just for you to use, boss around and then discard when someone else comes along!"

"And I'm not your boyfriend Ianto when we started this you promised it was just sex! I can't afford a boy friend I can't afford to fall in love!"

"Well that's ok! Because I could never love you Jack Harkness! You're vile and my flesh revolts at your touch"

Jack was a little shocked, he didn't know why he was angry at Ianto, it had been his fault he had only mentioned Gwen and her apparent attraction to him, it obviously struck a cord with Ianto.

After that Ianto couldn't remember much only that Lisa was mentioned and Jack had hit him, knocking him to the floor.

Ianto had got up wiping the blood from his spilt lip and stalked out to get dressed.

He had been avoiding Jack since; he didn't want to talk to him.

Ianto went back to the kitchen and made Jack one of his special coffees.

He opened the door to Jacks hatch, Jack had not come out all morning, and the others just assumed he was on a hunt but Ianto knew better.

Climbing carefully down the ladders trying not to tip the tray Ianto called out in a sing-song voice,

"Jaaaack wakey wakey"

"Ianto?" Jack whispered huskily, Ianto could tell he had been crying.

"Yes Jack its me, I've brought you a coffee."

Jacks eyes brightened at the word coffee, he reached out for it as Ianto sat down on the bed next to him.

"Oh Yan I'm so sorry" Jacks face creased with worry as he stroked Iantos cheek.

"It's ok Jack" Ianto placed his own hand on Jacks pulling it away from his face.

Jack looked down at there hands, then into Iantos eyes.

"Ianto last night I said I couldn't afford to fall in love"

Ianto kissed his lips softly and smoothed Jacks rumpled clothes.

"Its ok Jack I'm scared too" Jack looked up from his lap

"Ianto I …I"

"I'm scared to fall in love too, after Lisa I was scared of ever loving again in case I loose it again" taking Jacks face in his hands and smoothing Jacks hair he whispered in Jacks ear "I love you Jack"

"But I will lose you" Jacks face suddenly his years, "I can't go through that again I just can't!"

"Jack, even though that is so we must make the best memories we can so that you have those memories and remember these good times, remember me Jack"

Jack kissed Ianto hard.

"I love you Ianto Jones, and though these times will end I will always remember you"

He pushed Ianto back on the bed and pounced on him throwing his empty mug aside and knocking the tray from Iantos lap

Up in the hub they heard the crash of a mug breaking and the metallic clink of the tray hitting the wall. Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Beer anyone?" he asked heading for the door as the sound of gasping and grunting came floating from the hatch.

Tosh and Gwen glanced at each other and rushed after him.


End file.
